You can let go now, Daddy
by Ashley1511
Summary: You can let go now, daddy, you can let go Your little girl is ready to do this on my own It's gonna be a little bit scary but I want you to know I'll be okay now, daddy, you can let go, you can let go


_Lydia looked at the big wheel in front of her, before looking to her daddy. She took a deep breath, and watched the bike wobble from side to side, as Nathan held the back of the seat._

_She slowly pulled her leg over the seat, and sat down, gripping the handle bars tightly. The wind blew against her face, as she pushed forward and pressed on the pedals._

"_Don't let go yet daddy!" She called out, as she tried to keep her composure. Nathan laughed and pushed on as they rounded the corner._

_They reached the park, and Nathan was unsure of who was more scared, him or Lydia. She was racing ahead, and he was running to catch up. She had asked him not to let go, but it was getting harder to let go._

"_Let go daddy!" She exclaimed excited. "Let go!" She pedalled faster and harder. Nathan braced himself and let go, moving his hand just inches from the seat. "I can do it daddy!" She yelled. "I'm doing it!" Nathan felt his heart sting as she called out to him. "I can do it on my own! I'm ready daddy! I'm doing it!" His little girl was riding a bike, all by herself, and he couldn't be more proud._

"_Oh it's scary!" She laughed, as she turned the corner herself._

"_Well done baby!" Nathan laughed. "It only took you three months." He laughed to himself, as she looked so happy and excited on the bicycle._

Nathan smiled as he told the nurse all about his little girl. Jamie came by all the time, but Lydia couldn't bear to see him in pain. She only came by with Haley, when she knew that Nathan was doing okay. He was fine with that…as much as he wanted to see his daughter more, he didn't want her to see him in so much pain.

_Lydia stood in front of the preacher, facing the man of her dreams. She grinned as she looked from him, to the one other man who she had loved as much. Nathan smiled back at her, his eyes glinting with tears. His arm was still holding hers, although he should have let go by now._

_The preacher began to speak, and when it came to Nathans's question, silence filled the air._

"_Who gives this woman unto this man?"_

_Nathan felt his breath go short, as he looked to his daughter. He held tightly to Lydia's arm, as she spoke._

"_You can let go now, daddy. I think I'm ready to do this on my own. It still feels scary, but I'll be okay now daddy, you can let go." She whispered in his head. Nathan felt the first tear fall as he gave his daughter to another man – something he never thought possible._

_He kept telling himself that she was happy with Carl, and that he would take care of her, but he knew the only man capable of taking care of his daughter was him. He knew that she was afraid of the dark, and that she liked brushing dolly's hair. He knew her favourite drink was pink milk…well…all of these were true…at least when she was his little girl…_

"She'll always be your little girl." The nurse smiled. "You just gotta know that."

"I won't go." Nathan breathed out. "I need to see her." His blinked softly, as his breath shallowed out. The nurse bowed her head and checked his pulse. It was there, but it was weak. Tonight was the night. Tonight would be the end for Nathan Scott.

Lydia and her mother raced to the hospital. Jamie was already there, standing by his father's bed, with tears in his eyes.

"How…" Lydia sobbed, as she cradled the bump of her second child. "He was always so strong." She whispered, taking his other hand.

"He told me he needed to see you." The night nurse spoke up. "He's hanging on for you." She said, before leaving the room.

Haley watched on…she had prepared herself for this day, but it didn't make it hurt any less. The love of her life was leaving her forever…and she didn't know how to cope with that.

She watched as her daughter crawled into the bed beside her father, pacing his hands atop of his unborn grandchild. "You can let go now daddy." She sobbed. "Your little girl is ready to do this on my own." She promised. "It's gonna be a little scary, but I'll be okay now daddy." She kissed his cheek softly. "You can let go." She sobbed into her father's chest, as she heard the sound of the machine beside him. She would never see him again…but somehow, she knew he heard what she said.

"I love you." She whispered, as she felt her momma's arm pulling her up. "Say goodbye momma." She whispered through her tears, as she watched Haley fall to her knees beside him, kissing his cold lips and holding his hand in hers.

She didn't even hear what her momma was saying to daddy, as she thought about the memories she had with him.

If there was one thing she knew, it was that no one, not even her own children, would ever have a better daddy than Nathan Scott.


End file.
